


Who I Am (Because of You)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 things that happen to all twentysomethings in their first relationship. Or how happy Luhan is to be dating Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Buzzfeed article.

**1\. You constantly congratulate yourself on being so mature.**

"BAM!" Luhan narrated with an exuberant onomatopoeia as he slammed his debit card down on the table. The tablecloth that came hand in hand with eating at a fancy restaurant muffled the sound a bit, but the crow of Luhan's call caught the other patrons' attention just as well.

Sehun's blushed, looking a little embarrassed, but he didn't try to shush his boyfriend because he knew how important this was to Luhan.

"Sorry," Luhan apologized to Sehun, but to the rest of the people dining around them, he declared "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm taking my boyfriend on a real date because I got a job yesterday and I can." His gaze flitted expectantly around the room, searching for applause—and receiving it.

Luhan's boyfriend groaned then, and hid his face in his hands. "Sometimes you're too much, Lu," he complained, but his tone was loving and his words light.

"What?" Luhan challenged. "Can't I be proud of the fact that I not only have a job and a bank account with actual money in it, but I also have a great relationship with a wonderful boyfriend? You and I," he gestured animatedly to Sehun as he said this, "we're freaking great together, okay? I think we deserve one hell of a pat on the pack for being such adults; well done, us!"

This whole explanation for Luhan's bragging and subsequent actions was proceeded by Luhan giving himself a literal pat on the back. Sehun looked on in embarrassment until Luhan glared and threatened to withhold kisses unless Sehun patted his own back too. So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. And you definitely love that honeymoon period.**

Sehun and Luhan had been dating for three weeks and it had been almost two since any of their shared friends had seen or heard of them.

Jongdae thought they were off doing the nasty every chance they could get.

His boyfriend, Minseok, slapped him hard on the shoulder for that comment, but didn't necessarily disagree. He remembered his and Jongdae's honeymoon period quite fondly, after all.

Minseok's study partner also happened to be Luhan's roommate, and Yixing could at least attest to the fact that Luhan slept at home. Apparently, Yixing's housemate left early and came in late, but he did sleep in his own bed and most nights Sehun did not join him.

Junmyeon, who Yixing had had a crush on since they were freshmen but was too academically focused to date, thought that they were probably just studying harmlessly together in the library like the good students he assumed they were.

Sehun's best friend got physics tutoring from Junmyeon on Saturday mornings, and Kai was pretty positive Sehun hadn't set foot in the library since he'd become a student at Seoul Normal like the rest of them.

The only reason Kai knew where the library was, or had a tutor in the first place, was because his boyfriend had literally threatened to withhold sexual favors if Kai's GPA dropped below a 3.5. It was a tall order, but Kai generally thought that Kyungsoo was worth it. Particularly since Kyungsoo had intelligently pointed out that Sehun volunteered as a dance instructor on Wednesday nights. Therefore, the younger half of the HunHan couple could be cornered there, at the very least.

Chanyeol, though, worked the studio's welcome desk on the same night as Sehun's class, and told the rest of their friends that Sehun had taken to leaving as soon as class was finished and would be hard to catch then.

Baekhyun often frequented the studio on Wednesdays too, mostly because Chanyeol liked him and Baekhyun liked the attention. He contributed to Chanyeol's two cents by adding that Sehun often had a familiar Chinese companion who usually watched the class so they could leave together. That, he pointed out, was why Sehun couldn't be held after class—Luhan held all of his attention, all of the time.

Tao agreed with this because he, Yixing, Luhan, and Yifan were all part of a Chinese Students Association and though Luhan had been coming to meeting like normal, he'd brought Sehun along also. In other words, Luhan was there physically, but Sehun was utterly distracting to the Chinese senior and no one had gotten anything done.

Yifan complained that the way they were all over each other wasn't decent. His friends decided not to remind him that he was Chinese-Canadian so the PDA he was used to was probably 10x worse than anything between Luhan and Sehun. In fact, when it came to PDA, Tao and Yifan probably beat anyone else out of the park—talk about all over each other.

While this conversation was going on around them, Luhan and Sehun had slipped into seats at the lunch table and just let their friends deliberate.

"They're right, you know," Luhan commented with a tickling whisper into Sehun's ear. "I used to make fun of couples who walked down the street holding hands and all that. But now that we're together, I just want to do all of that with you, like, all the time."

"That makes two of us," Sehun agreed, kissing his boyfriend sweetly and earning a chorus of "Ewws!" from their large group of friends who had finally realized they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. It takes you a few months to get used to sharing a bed.**

Sehun snores, which isn't that big of a deal considering how great he is when he's not asleep. But Luhan had definitely pictured their first sleepover as something much more romantic than _this_.

Then again, it wasn't Sehun's fault that Luhan had taken so long to figure out his film choice on Netflix. On the other hand, it wasn't Luhan's fault that Netflix was only great when you knew exactly what you wanted to watch AND knew for sure that Netflix actually had that choice available. Unfortunately for Luhan and Sehun, that hadn't been the case and now Sehun was asleep with a bored Luhan lying petulantly next to him.

Part of Luhan knew he could probably snuggle close to his boyfriend and very easily fall asleep in a matter of minutes. Another, larger part of him, though, had really wanted their first overnighter to be special and was very, _very_ tempted to wake Sehun up. So he did.

Or at least, he _tried_ to. As it turned out, Sehun was quite the heavy sleeper when he wanted to be and the younger boy's ability to sleep like the dead quickly crushed all of Luhan's idyllic, romantic images of waking each other up with whispered caresses and butterfly kisses. Yeah, no, that stuff didn't work on Sehun. So Luhan tried something else, apologizing quietly under his breath before he leaned over and pushed Sehun off the bed in one fell swoop.

"What the hell?" Sehun shrieked, the octave of his normally deep voice reaching new heights that surprised both of them. Luhan, like the good boyfriend he was, began snickering uncontrollably and could only point at his boyfriend while laughing "Your voice! Omo, your voice!"

Sehun actually growled at that, getting to his feet with a flourish and then pouncing onto the bed so he landed directly above a suddenly breathless Luhan. "Did you want something Lu-lu? Because you know how I feel about sleep, so you better have woken me up for something important."

His tone was a neat tie between threatening and promising, and it made Luhan gulp in an emotion that was a lot like fear. Maybe more accurately described as turned on fear, but still. "Uh, um," Luhan stuttered, having an answer for Sehun but not wanting to share it for fear of sounding overly idealistic or stupid. A gentle sweep of Sehun's lips against his own, though, reminded Luhan that Sehun would _never_ make him feel inferior like that, so after returning his boyfriend's kiss with vigor, Luhan admitted, "You've never stayed the night before, you know, and, I don't know, I wanted it to be special or something."

Faking indignance, Sehun pulled away from Luhan in mock horror and covered his body with his hands as best he could. "I knew it!" he crowed triumphantly, "I knew you only wanted me for my sexy body. Luhan, you scoundrel!"

Luhan gasped at the accusation, sitting up to face Sehun and pouting as he did so. "I would never!" he defended himself as Sehun began to literally giggle behind his hand.

"See," Sehun explained once he'd stopped laughing and caught his breath, "this is what happens when you wake me up at 2am just so you can have a cuddle." Luhan frowned so Sehun continued, "I'm not saying our first sleepover isn't monumental, even though all we did was watch Netflix and make out a little, but it's not like I won't be spending a lot of nights over here and vice versa." He paused and looked at Luhan teasingly, "Unless you don't want me...?"

Luhan gasped again and hit Sehun lightly against the other's broad chest. To the elder's surprise, Sehun smoothly caught Luhan's wrist and pulled his boyfriend to him so they could lay comfortably snuggled together in each other's arms. "Of course I want you here," Luhan mumbled into the fabric of Sehun's shirt. He rolled around in Sehun's arms so he could look his boyfriend in the face. "Unless you keep snoring," he added as he jerked himself out of Sehun's hold in order to push his younger boyfriend off the bed once again.

"Seriously, Lu, what the _hell_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. And a good few months to say the words "my boyfriend" without feeling like an imposter.**

 

It was one thing for Luhan to tell people when they asked that no, he wasn't single. It was another thing entirely to go places with Sehun and actually introduce the younger as his official boyfriend.

 

Take the celebratory Senior's event, Strawberries and Champagne, for instance. Luhan went because 1) he was a senior, and 2) because he'd literally turned his thesis in just that morning and if he didn't do something fun soon he thought his brain was going to burst. Sehun went because he was Luhan's boyfriend and that in itself was enough of a motivation for him to bug Kai for a borrowed suit, leave work early, and clean up nice, all in time to escort a giddy Luhan to the party.

 

"You aren't allowed to drink though," Luhan bossed as Sehun led him by the arm up the stairs and into the ballroom filled with other university seniors and their dates.

 

Sehun groaned but it was playful and Luhan kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth, grateful that Sehun wasn't going to make a fuss. Having fried chicken and beer together in Luhan and Yixing's apartment was one thing, but in public, Luhan wasn't sure he wanted his boyfriend maybe getting in trouble and unintentionally ruining their night.

 

The alcohol ban that Luhan had imposed on Sehun—and himself, for solidarity's sake—was soon put to the test, though, because a voice behind Luhan called his name and both students turned to find one of Luhan's classmates smiling at them with more than one drink in his hand. He gazed at the couple, mostly interested in Sehun, as he handed each make a champagne flute. "I grabbed a few extras," was his shifty explanation when Luhan took the offered beverage but raised an eyebrow, curious.

 

The other senior took a sip of his drink, then turned to Sehun, eyeing the younger student with barely concealed appraisal. "And who's this, Lu-Lu?"

 

Sehun tried not to be obvious about his jealousy, but he did not like the familiarity with which his boyfriend's nickname rolled off this other man's tongue. "Sehun." His answer was abrupt and the other man obviously thought it was a little rude, because he opened his mouth a little in shock and pulled away almost subconsciously.

 

"My, uh, person." Luhan supplied when the guy's frown turned on him. Sehun chuckled at that and it took a few seconds but Luhan eventually corrected himself with an embarrassed blush. "I mean, boyfriend. This is Sehun, my boyfriend."

 

The other student still looked entirely nonplussed, but he liked Luhan, at least, so he was willing to overlook Sehun entirely for his fellow classmate's sake. "Well congrats." He looked once more at Sehun, who glanced away quickly before he could be angry again. "Cheers to you two?"

 

Sehun and Luhan exchanged uneasy nonverbal communication, but one nod from Luhan and Sehun was raising his glass in the air to clink echoingly against the other two's.

 

"To your new relationship." This was for Luhan and included Sehun while also completely disregarding him.

 

"For my," Luhan paused and blushed again, "boyfriend-person."

 

Sehun returned the snub, locking eyes with Luhan without giving the other senior a single thought. "To us."


	5. Chapter 5

####  **5. It’s the first time someone can touch you with their feet and you don’t feel the urge to vomit.**

From **Lu-Bear** : Sehun.

From **Oh Baby** : What?

From **Lu-Bear** : Stop.

From **Oh Baby** : Why?

From **Lu-Bear** : You're such a child, I swear.

From **Oh Baby** : I didn't know you were into that...

From **Oh Baby** : ...Daddy

From **Lu-Bear** : OH GOD

From **Lu-Bear** : Seriously tho...STOP

From **Oh Baby** : Why???

From **Lu-Bear** : It tickles ok?!

From **Oh Baby** : ...

From **Oh Baby** : But hyung says playing footsie is romantic!

From **Lu-Bear** : Which one?

From **Oh Baby** : Not tell—Ouch! CHANYEOL

From **Lu-Bear** : I'll kill him.

From **Oh Baby** : You pinched me!!

From **Lu-Bear** : You were the one with your feet ALL OVER ME

From **Oh Baby** : It's because feet are sexy.

From **Lu-Bear** : Wtf?! Feet are the actual grossest!

From **Oh Baby** : But you only said it tickles!

From **Lu-Bear** : ...

From **Lu-Bear** : ......

From **Lu-Bear** : Stop pouting like that. Yours are fine, I guess.

From **Oh Baby** : It's cause they're sexy right?

From **Lu-Bear** : No wa—OH MY GOD

From **Lu-Bear** : OH SEHUN

From **Lu-Bear** : STAHHHHHHHPPP

From **Oh Baby** : But I didn't even use my feet that time... kekeke

From **Lu-Bear** : Shoes are feet too!!

From **Oh Baby** : I don't get you sometimes, Lu.

This was written and sent from Sehun to his boyfriend via text, despite their close proximity as seated across from one another at a table in the library. Luhan glanced up from his phone when Sehun ran his foot up from the elder's ankle to his knee _again_ , so Luhan kicked out hard, hitting the soft flesh of his boyfriend's thigh with a satisfyingly muffled thud.

He grinned widely until he realized he hadn't hit thigh at all, actually, and though it was weeks before Luhan and Sehun could resume any real sort of _fun_ , Luhan never suffered through the tickling torture of footsies again. In other words, he figured it was worth it.

Sehun, though, would probably disagree.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. And you love that feeling of being so comfortable around another human.**

"Your breath smells," Luhan grimaced into his boyfriend's mouth after he rolled over to kiss him good morning. 

"Right back at ya, babe," Sehun rumbled groggily.

 

"Is it bad that I don't even care?" Luhan yawned his question drowsily. He burrowed a little deeper into the warmth of Sehun's chest and sighed drowsily, falling back into sleep even as he finished speaking.

 

Sehun didn't answer, though, because he, too, had fallen asleep, arms fastened right around Luhan's body, perfectly content.

 

They woke up again a few hours later. It was now 10 instead of 7:30, and Sehun thought that was a much more acceptable time to be awake. His arms tightened reflexively as he slowly came to, but the absence of Luhan made him instantly conscious and he shot up in bed, panicked.

 

"Lu?" He called, a little frantic in his aware, but still only half-awake state. "Lu!"

 

"What?" Luhan snapped, annoyed, not at Sehun, but at the world because he had class in 15 minutes and he'd forgotten about it completely. "Sehunnie, I have class!"

 

Sehun groaned and dropped onto his back again. "Sorry," he apologized halfheartedly. "I just woke up and you weren't there. It scared me for some reason."

 

Catching the haunt of real fear in his boyfriend's eyes, Luhan stopped what he was doing and tripped over the the bed, one shoe tied and the other sort of dangling off his toes as he moved. "Sweetheart," Luhan wondered softly, "you didn't have a nightmare, did you?"

 

"I'm not really sure." Sehun shrugged like he wasn't bothered, but readily accepted Luhan's comforting hug and kiss.

 

"Your breath still smells," Luhan teased gently as he pulled away to finish putting on his other shoe.

 

Sehun made a face, but then smiled suddenly and the sight of it took Luhan's breath away. "Right back at ya, babe," Sehun repeated, too. "And you might want to do something about your bed head," he added. "I think it's cute but it might scare your classmates away."

 

Luhan reached his hands up to his head to realize that he had, indeed, forgotten to brush both his teeth and his hair.

 

"Oh my god," he was horrified. "They'd all be disgusted by me. Sehunnie," he turned to his boyfriend still sitting on the bed, "We're too comfortable. What happened to the me who wouldn't even let you see my bare face? What is happening?"

 

Before Luhan could spiral into his panic mode and possibly be even later to class, Sehun interrupted to joke hastily, "On second thought, Lu, don't bother. I like the idea of being the only one for you. Scare the world away!"

 

This time, it was Luhan's turn to make a face, and he stuck out his tongue before quipping back, "But then everyone gets to see what I look like all sexed up. Is that what you want?"

 

Sehun shook his head vehemently; he'd suddenly changed his mind. "On second thought—third thought—better brush those teeth." As Luhan nodded in agreement and made his way back into the bathroom, he heard Sehun say, too, "And there's not such thing as being too comfortable. It's simply called getting better together."

 

Luhan stuck his head out the door and mumbled, with a toothbrush in his mouth, "You're a sap, Oh Sehun, you know that?"

 

Sehun took in the sight of his boyfriend's still disheveled head of hair, the second shoe that had yet to be tied, and the tag of Luhan's shirt because it was not only incorrectly buttoned, but also inside out. Despite it all, Luhan was adorable to him, and Sehun felt his heart swell with something, maybe not love yet, but definitely something close to that.

 

"Only for you, babe," he summarized his feelings as Luhan returned fully to the bathroom to resume getting ready. "Only for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. You adore the fact you’ll always have someone to spend your weekend with.**

Luhan was having a hard time getting to class since he'd submitted his thesis, so Sehun had taken to bargaining with his older boyfriend to keep the senior attending.

"If you go to all of your classes for the rest of the week"—it was really only two days and four classes, but still—"then we can spend the whole weekend together doing absolutely anything you want."

"I want to do you," Luhan teased devilishly with a wink before he pouted and realized, "Yah, Sehun! That's not even a good deal."

Now Sehun was pouting too. He turned to Kai and Kyungsoo, disturbing the couple mid make out to whine, "My boyfriend only wants me for my body. He doesn't even want to spend time with me!"

"I don't want to spend time with you either," Kyungsoo deadpanned as he returned his attention to his own boyfriend with a guiding hand on Kai's chin and a swipe of his tongue across Kai's lips.

"Gross," Sehun shuddered. "Ditto."

Luhan rolled his eyes and returned to nursing his dirty chai in silence. He hadn't been to class at all that day, which is why Sehun was trying to make a deal in the first place. To get out of bed early and actually interact with annoying humans for two days in a row was a lot of effort, though, and Luhan wanted more of a reward than the promise of a weekend they would already end up spending together anyway.

He liked that about having a boyfriend, actually. As a single senior with a lot of non-single friends, he'd had tons of weekend free time that was more often than not filled with Netflix and self-pity. Now, he was still a senior with a lot of non-single friends, but he also had Sehun. That was sort of an unexpected bonus of being in a relationship, one that made sense when he thought about it, but wasn't one of the first things to come to mind, unlike kissing or free food on dates. More often than not, he and Sehun spent at least one night of their shared weekends watching Netflix together anyway, but Luhan liked that the self-pity, at least, was no longer part of that tradition.

Pulled from his contemplations by a particularly wet sound made by Sehun's best friend's tongue as it wrestled Kyungsoo's, Luhan looked up to catch Sehun watching him—and still wearing an adorable pout.

"Pray tell," Luhan finally gave in and explained, "how else you planned on spending the weekend. Is there another boyfriend I should know about?"

Sehun huffed but Luhan's sarcasm made him chuckle almost against his will. "Emphasis on doing activities of your choice!"

Luhan still didn't understand the appeal. He stuck out his hand and began to count. "Kissing," one finger. "Cuddling," two. "Eating," three. "Netflix," four and a shifty look toward the other couple sitting with them. "And, well, you know," five.

"You're so easily pleased," Sehun murmured in awe. "Why aren't you more like that in bed?!"

"Don't tell me our little Lu's a beast in the sheets!" Kai sounded torn between disbelieving and perversely amused, but either way Sehun didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Anyway," he changed the subject back with a very conspicuously dramatic way, "what if we do something special, then? Something you choose?"

Luhan found it funny that his younger boyfriend was the one trying to convince him to attend classes, even though Luhan was definitely older and theoretically more responsible.

"I want to see the new Twilight." Sehun hated that series and couldn't understand why they'd make another one—without a book this time—almost five years later.

"Deal," Sehun agreed anyway.

"And I want to eat a large popcorn all by myself, all on you." Sehun looked pained and it made Kai laugh, but Luhan's boyfriend quickly agreed to that too.

"And I want to go to the midnight premiere." Sehun audibly groaned at that stipulation because there would be shrieking teenage girls everywhere, he was sure of it.

Still, Luhan's continued education was important, so Sehun took a deep breath and already began steeling himself for the horrific experience. "Fine."

Yep, Luhan loved having someone to spend the weekends with. He'd never have been able to get anyone to see the movie with him, and if he remembered correctly, he'd actually gone alone last time, too. This time, though, was different, because Luhan had a Sehun to do things with. _Score_.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. And someone to permanently whinge to about trivial life issues.**

It takes about five and a half months of being together for Sehun to wonder why Luhan has friends. When he thinks this to himself, he's not trying to be malicious or anything; he's almost positive he's in love with his older boyfriend by this point, so he naturally thinks Luhan is wonderful enough to have any friends he'd like. However, the amount of complaining Luhan does about everyone else they spend time with is humorous, to say the least.

As far as Sehun knows, Luhan has nothing spectacular to whine about where he's concerned; and if Luhan does, it's certainly not to his boyfriend. Literally all the others, though? Them, Luhan definitely has problems with.

It's not always, obviously, but sometimes Luhan seems like he wants to pull all of his cotton candy pink hair out at the way Yixing never remembers to wash the dishes in their shared apartment. That's why Sehun has legitimately gotten phone calls from his boyfriend at 4am, at which point Luhan, always near tears, will whimper, "I just wanted some ice cream, Sehunnie. Is that so bad?" It's either kimchi jigae, or ramyun, or just leftover rice, but there always seems to be something contaminating Luhan's midnight snack when he's too tired to turn on the lights and make sure the dishes are actually washed.

Junmyeon, who'd now been on a few dates with Yixing and was finally doing something about that eternal crush of his, had yet to experience this aspect of the Chinese dancer's forgetfulness, so he couldn't really relate. Also, Luhan would never complain to Junmyeon about Yixing because the former was so enamored that he never believed anything negative anyone said about the former. Those two were older than Sehun, and as such much more Luhan's friends than his own, yet he knew all these details because Luhan never wasted an opportunity to mention it. "It's like they can't get enough of each other. Jun's over literally all the time and they're always macking!" Before Sehun can point out that he and Luhan had been much different when they first got together—or even now—Luhan always added with a petulant huff, "And they aren't even dating yet!"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, though, were officially together by this point. While Luhan generally seemed entertained by the dynamics of their friend group's newest couple, that didn't mean he was without things to say with regards to each on an individual basis. Sometimes they were silly, like "Chanyeol's too freaking tall! It isn't fair!" or "Baekhyun's such a diva; I swear!" and Sehun would do his best to gently remind his boyfriend to be nice. Other times, his complaints weren't so trivial. "Chanyeol was so busy gawking at his boyfriend that he elbowed me in the face while trying to wave at him!" Luhan sported a black eye for a whole week after that incident, and when Baekhyun had teased him about the blemish, Luhan had whined to Sehun, "He's such an ass! It's his own freaking fault this happened!" In those instances, Sehun knew exactly what to do, and just let his boyfriend rant his anger out while kissing him intermittently to make him calm down faster.

Kyungsoo, who wasn't studying premed like Yixing but still knew basic first aid, had been kind enough to send Kai over with some frozen peas as a peace offering for his best friend. Though the effort was meant to be an apologetic one, Luhan wasn't about that life, at least not until his eye had healed enough to hide it well with make up. "If Kyungsoo thinks he can always make up for Baekhyun's issues by sending me cold vegetables—and not even do it himself!—he's so wrong. Am I really that easy to win over, Sehunnie?" The black eye wasn't the first time Baekhyun had angered Luhan and Kyungsoo had done something about it on his best friend's behalf, so this was also not the first time Luhan had asked this as part of his whingeing. Sehun always tried to respond with something encouraging, but he did personally think Luhan was a little forgiving too for Yixing's dimples, at least.

To make matters worse, when Kai had stopped by to deliver the peas on his boyfriend's order, he'd observed the black eye in question for the first time and had thought it was hilarious because "It looks like Sehun beat you up!" Luhan, of course, hadn't found that funny at all—neither had Sehun, actually—so he'd been more than agreeable when Luhan had complained almost as soon as Kai was out the door. "I know he's your best friend, Sehunnie," Luhan began, not sounding apologetic in the least, "and I'm sorry for saying this, but he and Kyungsoo deserve each other. First of all, domestic abuse is not funny," Sehun concurred, but Luhan's next words definitely still made him want to laugh. "Secondly, if anyone is going to be giving beatings in this relationship, it would be me! It's like Kai thinks I'm not the man in charge here!" He wasn't, not really, because their relationship was a fairly equal one, but Sehun topped anyway, which, in conventional terms, made him the boss—in bed at least.

Minseok liked to tell anyone who would listen that he was the boss in his bed, too—though Jongdae always liked to joke "Yeah, when you sleep alone!"—and since he was also older than Sehun, it was usually Luhan who was regaled with stories of Jongdae and Minseok's diverse sexual exploits. As an unsurprising result, though, that meant Sehun got to hear about them, too. Luhan, for his part, thought most of Minseok's stories were unbelievable and, because of that, also quite funny, but Sehun was always really disturbed by hearing about what his hyungs liked to do to one another behind the building in which Sehun had his 10am psych classes. In a nice turn of events, it was usually Sehun, then, complaining about their friends instead of the other way around, and when this happened, Luhan was just as accommodating as Swhun always tried to be for him. When Sehun would whine and beg, "Lu, can you not? I can't take any more details about Minseok's size, okay? I'm already scarred enough for this life and my next one!" Luhan would agree to keep the entertaining story to himself next time. Except he always seemed to forget and they'd repeat the whole thing all over again, and again, and again.

Jongdae, of course, loved that his and Minseok's relationship could make Sehun so uncomfortable, but whenever he tried to make the most of it by teasing Sehun into a furious blush, it was Luhan who got annoyed about it. "Leave him alone, you pyuntae!" He'd boss Jongdae, and he'd be his generally adorably obnoxious self until Minseok's boyfriend listened. It wouldn't be until later that Luhan would actually complain to Sehun, "The nerve. His jokes are never funny, Sehunnie. You shouldn't let him make you blush like that!" Except then Sehun reveals that the reason he blushes every time is because he's imaging doing those same things to his own boyfriend, and then it's Luhan with the instantaneously flush across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears.

Unlike Minseok and Jongdae, Tao and Yifan never share details about their sex life, though Luhan likes to complain that the reason is because anyone with eyes can see it for themselves. "Those two need to learn some decorum," Luhan pulls out a big word and that's what really clues Sehun into his boyfriend's legitimate annoyance. "It's uncomfortable to be around them, like, always, you know? And it's not like the rest of us aren't like that too, but we at least know what's appropriate! Ugh!" Sehun agreed that Yifan and Tao were a little too physically involved while out in public, but part of him admired their courage and complete lack of stock in anyone's opinions but their own.

He never told Luhan this, of course, because Sehun recognized that being there when Luhan needed to get things off his chest was part of the boyfriend deal. Really, Sehun didn't mind too much; especially since a lot of the time, once Luhan's chest was lightened of its complaints, Sehun first lightened it of other things—like clothing—before lowering his own body on top of Luhan's to kiss his boyfriend senseless and make things real heavy, all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Reaching six months is definitely something to celebrate.**

Kai saw Luhan's name on his phone's caller ID and sighed; it was almost evening and this was a call he'd been expecting all day.

"Hello?" He spoke first—to get this over with.

And with good reason, too, because the words that greeted him were far from pleasant. "Your best friend forgot our six month anniversary and I'm going to kill him," Luhan informed Kai through the crackle of bad service from which Kai's dance studio perpetually suffered.

"I'm sure he didn't forget forget," Kai tried to convince the Chinese boy. "Maybe he's trying to surprise you?"

Luhan scoffed and the malice in the sound made Kai shiver involuntarily in fear—not just for Sehun, but for himself too.

"I've been dropping hints all day and he's completely oblivious," Luhan said angrily. "And you and I both know he's a terrible liar!"

Kai could agree with that. He could fondly remember that the only reason he managed to snag Kyungsoo was because Sehun had been asked directly about the existence of his best friend's feelings for the Do boy and hadn't been able to deny anything. "This is true," he conceded, hoping his even tone would calm Luhan down a little.

"Oh!" Luhan made a surprised noise, then huffed. "He's out of the bathroom. I've got to go."

"Okay," Kai was relieved, frankly. "Um...keep me—"

The dial tone sounded just as he finished: "Updated?"

"Hope everything came out alright," Luhan commented to Sehun sarcastically. He'd hung up the phone the instant Sehun had come back into the room but his mood was no more improved than when he'd called in the first place.

Sehun scratched the back of his head and looked confused. "Yes?" He answered, unsure if Luhan's snark was rhetorical. He hovered at the edge of the bed where Luhan was sprawled out on his back and asked cautiously, "Are _you_ alright? You seem upset about something."

When Luhan snorted derisively, Sehun's thoughts were confirmed. He didn't know what he'd done to make his boyfriend mad, though; especially since Luhan had been passive aggressively upset since Sehun came over that morning.

"Tell me what I did?" He cajoled his older boyfriend, dropping himself onto Luhan's prone form with a dramatic sigh. Luhan let out a surprised oof and growled in annoyance but didn't push Sehun away when he inched forward to press their lips together.

"I don't want you to be mad on our anniversary, Lu," Sehun pouted against his boyfriend's mouth.

Luhan gasped. "You didn't forget?!" Sehun shook his head, eyebrow raised. "I thought you forgot!"

"Wait!" Sehun started to laugh softly. "You thought I forgot that today was our six month anniversary? _That's_ why you were mad?"

Luhan looked unbearably sheepish and when he nodded Sehun laughed even louder. "I've spent all day wondering what I did to make you angry enough that you'd risk ruining our special day by pouting about it and—" He shut up abruptly at the glare Luhan sent his way. "I mean..."

"You think I ruined today?" Luhan questioned as he pushed Sehun off him and say up.

"What? No!" Sehun looked hopeless and secretly Luhan was enjoying watching his boyfriend squirm. "I just meant that," he hesitated and Luhan shot him a knowing look, eyes narrowed.

"Uh-huh," he teased. Sehun gulped.

"Um...I made dinner reservations!" Sehun shouted desperately and with enough volume for Yixing to pop into the room with a concerned "Everything okay in here, you two?"

Luhan sent his roommate away with a wave of his hand. As soon as Yixing was gone he pulled Sehun close again. "Damn right, you did," he whispered, mouth close to Sehun's parted lips. He pecked his boyfriend once, just barely, before placing a hand on either side of Sehun's shoulders and shoving Sehun hard off the bed.

"Seriously, Lu?" Sehun moaned from the floor. "This again!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
